


Suddenly Dual Braids

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Trina is suddenly Katrina again and Kon isn't sure how to deal with it. However, it's all Kin's fault.</p><p>They're aged up. Kon is about sixteen-years-old and Trina is nineteen-years-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Dual Braids

What first told him that something was wrong was when Trina woke up early. His girlfriend never, ever woke up early for anything. Kon got an even bigger hint when his brother responded to his text by simply saying, "My phone is dying. Text you later." The third and final hint was when Trina began to braid her hair into two pigtails. Ironically, she'd been saying how dumb they looked the other night, but Kon didn't bring that up right yet.

In fact, before Kon could give out his greeting, Trina said, "Good morning, sweetie!"

Sweetie? Trina usually called him sweets, if sweet at all. "Uh, hey, Trina," was what he could mutter out. He watched her face through the mirror she was looking into, unnerved at the persistent smile she kept on. It wasn't unnatural, not at all, but for Trina to be a morning person was... literally a phenomenon. 

"You can call my Katrina," she told him. Suddenly the hair made more sense, but why was Katrina out of Trina's mind? Kon glanced over at his phone and glared, knowing that the only answers he would get would be when his twin had figured this whole situation out. 

Instead of ranting about his brother, Kon whined, "But, I'm used to calling you Trina." Or babe, baby, hotstuff... there was a lot of other pet names, but it felt unnerving to refer to Katrina like that. Trina would usually get all bubbly with pet names - never going as far as to call him something like Smooshie Woofshie Kon or something ridiculous, but she'd be really happy when he called her beauty or hottie. Katrina, he feels, would probably... just nod along with it? 

His thoughts about pet names were interrupted. "Trina is the super mean me! I don't know how long I get to be out of brain prison, but I really want to enjoy it! I'll have to thank your brother later."

Super mean her? Kon didn't think so. Trina was actually pretty nice when she felt like it.

"Uh, sure. Do you wanna, like, do something?" he asked. 

Katrina turned away from her mirror and thoughtfully looked off, tapping her fingers against a drawer. He would have suggested going to Belchie's or seeing a movie, but she said, "We should go to the petting zoo!"

Petting zoo? Trina hated those things. Too much poop and... "Yeah, okay," he said. The best he could do was go along with it, but he did send Kin a text simply saying he would kick his butt if this situation wasn't resolved soon. After that, he faked a smile and went along with Katrina after putting on a pair of jeans and giving his messy hair a few strokes of a hairbrush.

Katrina even let Kon drive the car. Trina, he thought, would have died before she let anyone else even so much as breathe on the steering wheel of her car. He didn't know if Katrina really wanted to hear all that, or if for some reason her younger brainself wouldn't know how to drive, so he simply took hold of the wheel and attempted to navigate around Peaceville's minimal traffic.

All the while, she barely ceased talking. "Where's Corey and the rest of Grojband? Usually, all of you would be downstairs rocking out and having a killer time, but I didn't hear a thing all night! Also, how often does Trina... or I guess, I let you sleep in my bed?"

He cringed. No, Katrina and Trina were two very different people. "Corey and Laney are chilling out at the movies today, I think. I don't know what Kin's up to, but I feel he had something to do with you being here and not Trina."

"He is super smart," she thought aloud, grinning. Kon nodded his head and paid more attention to the surrounding cars than to her talking. "I should probably thank him later, right? I mean, I doubt this is going to last forever, even though that would be totally rad and junk. But, it is pretty cool to be out and about again. I really want to see Corey."

At least he would be glad Trina's not herself right now. Kon had to admit, he was happy for Katrina to be able to live a little for once. But, overall, the entire situation had him uncomfortable and feeling queasy. He was dating Trina, the supposedly always mean witch that had a very short temper. Even if Katrina was a younger version of Trina, it still didn't feel right.

Kon pulled into the petting zoo and hopped out of the super pink car, slamming the door before realizing how upset that would have made Trina. However, Katrina didn't mind and lightly shut her own door, practically jumping over to the gate where they had to pay for tickets and wristbands and whatever. Farmyard Barney greeted them excitedly and slapped some tickets in their hands and waved them off, all the while promoting the petting zoo they were already visiting. Kon rolled his eyes and Katrina said thank you.

First of all, that saw the goats. With someone being overly enthusiastic about goat petting and seeing all these small animals drool, Kon could understand why petting zoo's were one of Trina's least favorite things. Plus, the smell was something awful. Katrina would glance back at him every once and again, giving a small smile before returning to the animals. Kon sighed, even if the situation was really weird and it made him more uncomfortable than he would like to admit, it'd be worth it to make younger Trina happy for a day. Especially if Kin was working on a way to make this whole thing... not be a thing. Anyway, the drummer figured he could suck it up for one day and treat this girl to a good time. She was like, what, twelve-years-old, right? He could deal with that.

So, after Katrina had pet every animal at least once and snapped what had to have been a thousand pictures on her phone of cross-eyed sheep and drooling piglets, Kon suggested, "Why don't we go to Belchie's for some ice cream and then we can, like, play some rad video games at the garage?" Twelve-year-olds were down for that, right?

"That is totally a great idea," Katrina grinned wide, braces and all. He smiled back and again drove the pink car.

They went through the drive through, but Kon was able to spy his brother through the window. A half empty vanilla shake and a contraption of some sort in front of his face, Kin seemed pretty stressed out at the moment. However, his twin shrugged and ordered Katrina a chocolate shake and himself a double chocolate shake with extra chocolate. 

At the garage, they sat down on the springy couch and sorted through the mess of video games the band had collected through the years. Kon got a bit nervous when he noticed a lot of them were more violent than Katrina would like; and, of course, Laney didn't have any cutesy girly-girl games to play. After a few minutes, Katrina did pick one of the calmer games, something about a purple dragon and junk. 

He let her play, sipping at his milkshake and occasionally whining when he got a brain freeze after drinking it too fast. Katrina would laugh and kiss his head, which was weird at first, but he learned to go along with it as more of a friendly gesture. She wasn't all that bad, Kon thought, even if he would have preferred Trina instead. He wasn't about to complain that he was getting kisses for his brain freeze instead of being told to slow down with his shake. 

But, it would figure that, just as he was getting comfortable with his girlfriend's younger self, she would suddenly jump in the air and clutch her head. At first, Kon was worried that some sort of extreme mix between milkshakes and brightly colored video game graphics had lead to her having a mental shut down or something drastic, but he was soon proven wrong.

"Like, what am I even doing?" Trina said, voice snarky and surprised.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kon sighed. He grinned and hugged her as hard as he could, smiling even wider when she bonked him on the head.

"No, seriously, what am I even doing?" she asked again. "And WHY is my hair like THIS!?" Trina shrieked as she spied one of her pigtail braids. Kon grinned all the more and began to help her untwist her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile and you can probably tell.


End file.
